


Hugs aren't so bad

by Showhyuk4eva



Series: Mistakes Made [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Airports, Finally make right choices, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Reunions, Upward turn in plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Hyunwoo meets Minhyuk in an unexpected place.





	Hugs aren't so bad

A few months had gone by since Hyunwoo had last seen Minhyuk, the last place he thought he'd meet him was at the airport's toilet.

Hyunwoo was on his way to Japan to train the newest boy group signed under their company. He had been working with the company for 5 months now and was one of their best trainers. So he was getting the love and respect he'd always wanted.  
He had reached the airport an hour early and decided to wait around in the lounge.  
While washing his face and drying it clean he heard the door opening and someone walking in. Looking up, his eyes fell on a familiar face. Only this time the hair was black, like it used to be before.  
Minhyuk stared back at Hyunwoo. He looked better than the last time Hyunwoo had seen him, the dark circles had gone away and his cheeks had filled out.  
‘He looks beautiful!’ though Hyunwoo, still bet over the sink, a towel in his hand.  
Minhyuk cleared his throat and walked to a stall closing the door behind him.  
Hyunwoo looked at the mirrors reflection, thinking if he should stay or leave.  
He decided it was time he staying instead of running away.

Once Minhyuk came out again Hyunwoo smiled at him, resting against the wall next to the basins.  
“Hey, surprised to see you here of all places.” He said in the friendliest tone he could manage.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk said returning the smile. He looked up to see Hyunwoo, “you look good”.

“Thanks, how have you been?”  
“I'm good, actually leaving for a short training program in Japan.” Minhyuk said leaning against the platform.

“Oh, I'm going to Japan too. I'm currently training XYZ” Hyunwoo said.  
He saw Minhyuk nervously rubbing his hands together. He wanted to grab them and hold them in his. 

“Oh! Well I guess I'll see you around…” Minhyuk said as he began to move towards the exit.  
“Minhyuk wait! Can I get your number or something… I don't want to lose contact again.”  
Hyunwoo said, trying to keep their conversation going.  
“You've actually always had it, I didn't really change the number…. It's just.... you never really tried contacting me again… I figured I had scared you off that time, before you left home.”  
Minhyuk chuckled…  
His laugh didn't reach his eyes though.

“I'm sorry for not turning up that day Minhyuk…”

“It's okay hyung… I get it, you moved on with your life, you didn't want to feel awkward about not feeling the same way about me.”

“No...no, that wasn't…”

“Don't worry hyung, I got over you quite some time back… I'd never try to ruin your relationship.”

Hyunwoo didn't know what to say. He'd never thought Minhyuk would view the whole thing this way.

“Anyway, we should get back… hope you have a good trip.” Minhyuk said rotating the knob to walk out of the toilet.  
“Minhyuk! Have a good trip. Hope we meet soon again.” Hyunwoo moved to circle his arms around the other.

Minhyuk stiffened instantly, however after a few minutes he relaxed, placing his head on Hyunwoo's shoulder.

Hyunwoo knew he had hope yet.

“I'll contact you once after I return.”

“I'll wait for it.” Minhyuk said in a soft voice.


End file.
